


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.....Sometimes

by breathlessecho (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Idol Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breathlessecho
Summary: Your boyfriend Taeyong has been away with SuperM and NCT promotions for months now and when he's finally back he intends to make it up to you as best he can.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.....Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my very first fic ever so I'm nervous about posting it but I wrote it as a gift for a friend so hopefully it's not too akward. English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors. Enjoy this short fic!

Four weeks. 

That's the time he was supposed to be gone. 

But with the additional dates and cities for the SuperM tour it got extended and it had been months since the last time you had properly spent time with you boyfriend of now 2 years. And when was the last time you had gone on a proper date with Taeyong? You were happy for your boyfriend, you really were. The smile on his face when he was onstage performing, and seeing him live out his dream made the time away worth it. But you also worried for his health. No matter how many times he reassured you on the phone that he was sleeping and eating properly, you couldn't help but think he needed to take a break. 

Now, he was finally back in Korea, and was once again spending hours upon hours in the studio and practice rooms preparing for NCT's newest comeback. You did your best to be a supportive girlfriend, but the time away was putting a strain on your relationship. Two more weeks. That was all you had to endure. Two weeks.   
________

You sat there scrolling through Twitter and waiting for Taeyong to come over after their last performance on music bank that night so you could finally spend some well deserved time together when you saw it. NCT would be extending their promotions one more week. 

You sat there rereading the tweets and comments one more time debating whether to text Taeyong to confirm or just wait for him and ask in person. You were trying to be rational but it was starting to get to you. You already knew that they had another comeback planned soon so your time together was limited, and now, it would be getting cut even shorter. You could already feel the irritation building inside of you. You took a deep breath and turned your phone off. This is not how you wanted to spend your first night together after almost four months. 

You went about finishing dinner. You had made all of Taeyong's favorites to celebrate your time together. As you finished setting the last of the meal on the table you heard the front door unlock. You quickly made your way to front door to greet him. 

There he stood, looking as handsome as ever, makeup still leftover from the shoot. Seriously, the camera did not do him justice. But, you could also see the exhaustion in his eyes and in the way his shoulders hung. 

You wrapped your arms around him in a quick embrace but he didn't let go. He wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your neck. You could feel his body relax into an exhale, the warm breath tickling your neck. His arms tightening around you as he quietly whispered, "I missed you so much" 

You felt yourself smile. All earlier thoughts of giving him a hard time for being away, gone. You gave him a reassuring squeeze back and replied "I missed you too babe. Come on. I don't want the food to get cold" You smiled at him as you took his hand and pulled him with you to the table to eat.   
_______

You settled on the couch feeling satisfied and happy to finally have this time alone with Taeying. You felt him take a seat next you as you looked for a movie to watch. You ended up picking a romantic comedy to warch as you turned to get comfortable. He wrapped his arms around you as you relaxed into his embrace with your back pressed against his chest. Your head resting back on his shoulder. You sat there basking in the warmth, enjoying the silence of his company, when he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry" 

You felt yourself stiffen in response. This was not how you wanted to spend the rest of your night; discussing his long absence. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before answering. 

"It's fine. I know you had no choice in the matter" 

But he knew you better than that.

"I know it hurts you for me to be away for so long, and even if I had no choice, I don't ever want to do something that hurts you. 

I know with the next comeback and tour you're stressed about me being away for so long"

It would be a lie to say you hadn't thought about that. You had seen the announcement and knew he would be leaving again. You sat up and turned around to look at him. You could feel him straighten up, full attention on you. 

"I am frustrated and stressed that you'll be away for so long and I won't get to see you. And I obviously worry about your health. But this is also your dream so if it's important to you, it's important to me. But I won't lie and say It doesn't bother me. To think that, with you being away for so long, what if you forget about me?" 

You dropped your eyes to stare at your hands at that embarrassing confession. 

You hated that part of you. The insecure and jealous part that would keep you up at night, scrolling through hundreds of fan comments about how much they loved your boyfriend. And even though you knew he loved you dearly, you couldn't help but wonder what he saw in you. He was surrounded by beautiful girl group members and fangirls who would throw themselves at him all the time and you felt you could never compare. 

You felt him take your shaky hands in his. You looked up, embarrassed, to see him looking intently at you. You could feel the heat rushing to your face and neck. Your eyes getting watery. You had missed him so much, and when he didn't call, you couldn't help but think the worst. He took both of your hands in one of his and placed his other hand on your cheek forcing you to look at him. You looked up to meet his eyes, sincere and with a soft smile. 

"I could never forget about you. No matter where I am or who I am with, you always occupy my mind." 

You felt yourself blush and look down at the statement. Seeing you get flustered, he continued.

"In fact, Mark and Baekhyun tease me about how much I talk about you and how I'm constantly looking at your pictures and showing you off to them." 

You looked up suddenly. 

"You show my pictures to the guys?! Taeyong! I send those to you when I'm being silly. You're not supposed to show them to anyone!" 

"Why not? I'm proud of being your boyfriend and want to show off my beautiful girlfriend to my friends! Nothing wrong with that babe"

"Taeyong! I'm not even wearing makeup in most of those pictures! I do not look beautiful at all! And you've been showing my pictures to the guys? To Mark?! " 

You could feel a headache coming on. 

He suddenly let go of your cheek and you knew you had made a mistake.

"To Mark? Babe. Why does it matter that Mark see your pictures when you think you don't look beautiful?" 

You gulped. 

"No, not just Mark. I just meant the guys."

You hurriedly tried to cover up what you had said but it was too late. Taeyong was not going to let it go so easily. 

"I see you have been looking at other members of the group instead of only looking at me."

You quickly shook your head looking for the right words to calm your now upset boyfriend.

"That's not true. You know I only have eyes for you babe."

He just sat there and sulked at your words. 

It was no secret that Mark had been your bias in the group, but the admiration you had for Mark as an artist was nothing compared to the love and affection you felt for Taeyong, your boyfriend. But you couldn't help and feel your excitement rising the thought of Taeyong being jealous of his bandmates and wanting all of your attention. 

You smiled at his cute expression. He looked up and saw you smiling and leaned in to whisper

"Good. Because I only have eyes for you too." 

With that he closed the distance bewteen you guys. You felt your eyes close as his lips made contact with yours. It was soft and gentle at first. His hand which had come to rest on your thigh slowly making it's way up to your waist to wrap around you. His other hand on your cheek slowly sliding down to your neck and bringing you closer. His lips felt soft against yours, his breath warm on your lips as he slid his tongue along your bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you angled your head allowing him to deepen the kiss. You had missed this. His smell, his taste, his touch. You felt yourself get lost in the kiss letting him guide you as he tasted every part of you that he had missed so much. You felt yourself get lightheaded at the intensity of the kiss. He slowly pulled away so you could catch your breath, his teeth slightly tugging at your bottom lip, refusing to let go of you just yet. You opened your eyes and started at him. Pupils dialated, cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. You could feel your breathe on each other, enjoying the feeling and taste of his breathe on yours. 

You looked down at his lips as if asking for more. He smiled at you as he leaned in. All traces of gentleness gone as he pushed you down on the couch and kissed you more urgently this time. You loved this. The passionate and needy Taeyong who couldn't get enough of you. You felt his fingers tangle in yours as he held your hands above your head pressing his body weight into you. A shiver went down your spine at the feeling of him on you, your hands and lips conected. He sucked and licked every part of your mouth before slowly making his way down your jaw. He pressed a wet kiss under your ear and you gasped for air at the sensation. You could feel his lips curling into smile as he started sucking on that spot. You let out a low moan as he slowly moved to nibble on your earlobe and gently tug on it with his teeth. That's when he whispered

"I'd like to see mark try and kiss you like that" 

You stared at him in shock and disbelief. 

"Taeyong"

"What? I'm not allowed to feel insecure? There are a lot of good looking idols out there. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost interest in me since I'm always gone."

"Babe. I'm not going to loose interest in you just because you're away for a few months. If anything It makes our time together more precious."

"You really think that?"

"Of course! You'll need a lot more than fulfilling your dream to get rid of me. But you do owe me" 

You gave him a serious look.

His expression suddenly turned darker. 

"Oh I plan to fully make it up to you babe. All night long" 

You felt a shiver go down your spine at his words, imagining what he had in mind. 

He smirked at your reaction. 

"So, you ready to let me make it up to you? Because I don't plan on letting you go until I do"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for staying until the end!! I would love yo hear what you guys thought of it! I am open to constructive criticism but please be nice. I'm sensitive. Haha. Thanks!!


End file.
